


kisses speak louder than words

by satinsails



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, but allura loves her anyway, kinda sorta, romelle is insecure, theyre just super in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: Sometimes kisses speak louder than words ever could.





	kisses speak louder than words

_good morning_

Maybe it was weird to watch someone sleep, but Allura pushed the thought aside as she drank in the sight of the girl lying next to her. Her closed eyelids covered shining eyes Allura had come to love, her blond hair cascaded around her as Allura’s hands carded through it, her lips released a steady mantra of soft breaths that Allura memorized like a song, and the princess wondered how Romelle could look as beautiful asleep as she did awake. 

Allura gently pulled on a strand of blond hair wrapped around her finger, unaware of her own half-lidded eyes and sincerely fond smile as she looked down at her lover, propping herself up with an elbow on her pillow. She reached down with her thumb, gently brushing over the blue marking on Romelle’s cheek, and Romelle stirred slightly, her eyes staying closed but a smile gracing her lips. 

Allura returned the sweet smile, leaning down to press a feather-light kiss to Romelle’s lips, pulling away with a sleepy hum from Romelle and then settling her head next to hers. Tired eyes fluttered open and met Allura’s, blinking slowly and shining with the sunlight coming in through the window. And Allura would never get over _those eyes_ , even in the morning when they were hazy with sleep and threatening to close. They still made her heart swell whenever they met her own. 

Allura couldn’t help but lean back in, and it didn’t matter if their mouths were dry or sticky or gross, they kissed the morning away. 

 

_i’m here_

Romelle didn’t get any sleep last night, but what did that matter when _Allura’s coming back_ and she was the only thing that occupied Romelle’s thoughts since she left? 

Romelle knew as soon as she and Allura had started dating that she wouldn’t be a priority all the time. Allura was a _princess_ for fuck’s sake; she had meetings to attend and missions to go on and allies to make. Her relationship took a backseat to all of that, and it was understandable and expected, but it didn’t make it any easier. 

Romelle’s hand hesitated on the door leading out of their shared room, and she backed away, sitting down on their bed and resting her cheeks in her hands. Allura was coming home today, and she tried to focus entirely on that fact, because nothing in the world made her happier than her girlfriend, but how long would she stay? The universe needed her, and it was nothing but selfish, but Romelle needed her too. Allura was so amazing, and she had everything to offer, but Romelle wanted it all. And who was Romelle to claim such a beautiful thing when she had so little to offer, herself?

“ _Romelle_ ,” Allura’s voice filled the room and Romelle’s sniffles came to an abrupt stop, her head snapping up to Allura in the middle of the open door. “Romelle, oh my god, I-“ 

Romelle cut her off with a crushing kiss as she leapt to her feet, and Allura held her as she fell into her arms. Allura’s hands came up to stroke Romelle’s cheeks as Romelle cupped her neck and pulled her impossibly close, grasping onto the forgotten familiar feeling of their lips sliding together. 

They laughed and they cried until they could taste their own tears, and when they couldn’t press their lips together they breathed each other’s air. Romelle held onto Allura like a lifeline, and as she felt Allura hold on just as tightly, she thought maybe ( _maybe_ ) if a girl this amazing could love her, then she could learn to love herself a little more, too. Whatever may happen, she’d hold on until she had to let go again. 

 

_i’m sorry_

Allura reached out with gentleness and hesitancy, but the brush of her hand made Romelle shrink away from her. Allura let out an audible sigh, and even though Romelle’s back was to her, she knew her tears were still flowing. 

“The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you, Romelle,” she tried, voice barely above a whisper. She was grateful to at least have Romelle in the same bed, but she couldn’t reach out and touch her, and she started to wonder if having her this close and not being able to hold her was even worse than having her on the couch instead. “You know that. I know you know that.” 

“You’re ashamed of me.” It came out so quiet and broken, and Allura’s heart broke with it. Because she wasn’t, in any way, shape, or form ashamed of the girl next to her, but she had a reputation to uphold, and how the alliance would react to their leader having a girlfriend, she wasn’t sure. She was being cautious, and when their relationship was questioned in their meeting with their allied leaders, Allura was admittedly scared. Her heart raced and her palms sweated, but she shot down the accusation. 

_”You’ve got the wrong idea. Romelle is but another Altean, and ultimately, an ally in our war. She is an acquainted addition to our team.”_

Allura could still remember the heaviness of the hurt in Romelle’s usually bright eyes. Because she had been ready, and Allura had told her that she was ready too.

“They’re small-minded people,” Allura said, placing her hand gently on Romelle’s back, and though she didn’t flinch at the touch, she didn’t relax into it either. “I don’t know what to do. I’m just, I’m trying to hold all of this together, and if something like us can break it, I can’t take that risk. I don’t know what I’d do if I lose you in all of this, my love, and I don’t know what I’d do if I make a mistake and our alliance comes crashing down, and...” Allura finished with a steadying breath, because _no_ , she was not going to confide in Romelle when she shouldn’t be the one hurting. 

But Romelle turned to face her anyway, meeting her eyes with sad, worried ones and reaching up to cup her cheek, brushing the fallen tears away. Allura opened her mouth to take it all back, but Romelle covered it with her own. 

And slowly, so slowly, they patched themselves up kiss after kiss. 

 

_you’re beautiful_

When she wasn’t wrapped up in the passion and the heat and the steady stream of _Allura, Allura, Allura_ , it was easy for Romelle to get wrapped up in the lies in her head. Because as Allura’s lips moved down her body and Romelle got a chance to let herself _breathe_ , suddenly her thighs were too big, and her stomach was too round, and the light was still on, so Allura could see every part of her. So she closed her legs together, and she sucked her stomach in, and she hid under the sheets, not meeting Allura’s worried stare. 

“I’m tired,” Romelle offered in explanation, but after this long she should know that Allura could see right through her. 

“It’s frustrating, Romelle,” Allura said softly in the quiet of the room, her hands resting on Romelle’s thighs, and Romelle couldn’t tell if she wanted them there or not, her self-doubt battling with the reassuring feeling of Allura’s touch, “that you don’t see what I do. I love every part of you as much as the next. You know that.” 

She didn’t know that, even after all the times she’d said those exact words, but Allura was more than willing to remind her. 

Soft, gentle lips caressed her chest, stomach, hips, thighs, and as Allura opened her up inch by inch, her insecurities flew away if only for just a moment. 

 

_i love you_

Ready to make the promise of a lifetime, Romelle’s hands in her own, Allura didn’t know if she could be happier. People surrounded them - the paladins, their families, their allies - but Allura’s gaze was solely for the woman in front of her, who she was to have and to hold, for the rest of her life. 

An “I do” fell from Romelle’s lips, sure and strong, but there was an undeniable softness hidden in it, and in the smile that Romelle couldn’t drop even if she tried. Allura cheeks hurt from her own, but she couldn’t care less, because she had never felt so much joy as she did in this moment. 

“I do,” Allura repeated when Slav (yes, Slav) finished the words of her promise. And here, standing in white dresses and lace veils, surrounded by flowers in vases and in their hair, everything else faded to white noise. 

Their smiles came together in a kiss, and it was so much more than a promise. It was a beginning, a trust, and a love, that they could only share with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! it’d mean a lot !! ♡♡


End file.
